


Is There in Wrestling No Revolution?

by gaysquared



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Trek: The Original Series, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anyways, F/M, I'm not sure what this is supposed to be, Idiots in Love, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Television Watching, being dorks, but I was challenged by another to cross these over, implicitly???, maybe I'll make extra scenes at some point, mentions of Star Trek: TOS, mentions of alcohol and alcoholism, mentions of characters from WWE, wrote this too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Is there in truth no beauty?, and I'm bad at titles. </p><p>I was challeneged to write something involving all of my three favorite fandoms in one by my Creative Writing teacher, and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There in Wrestling No Revolution?

**Author's Note:**

> Because WWE, Les Mis, and Star Trek are so similar.  
> Why must I have such diverse tastes?

Enjolras is certainly more than capable of handling his current state of affairs, no matter the conditions. Combeferre had recently moved in with Courfeyrac, therefore vacating the flat he and Enjolras had previously shared; this, by itself, would not be much trouble. While Enjolras comes from an affluent family, having isolated himself from them and them from him over the last few years, he has had little access to that money, other than a small sum his great aunt, who deemed to look past his apparently unholy lifestyle, would send him every month.

Yesterday, he got the news that she had died recently in her home, outside Paris. He didn't know her particularly well (and his parents called, only to specifically deny him access to her funeral), so he doesn't particularly grieve, although he does feel thankful.

However, he is also a law student, with no job, and a flat he barely managed to pay rent for when he had a flatmate. So; moving seems to be the only option. And, preferably, he has to get a job.

After a week of his minimal savings slowly draining, he gets a call from Feuilly, who says he and Bahorel have space for him in their apartment. He's hesitant at first. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had offered to take him in, but there simply isn't room in their apartment, and the one time Enjolras ventured to visit them outside of a group event in the past few weeks, he used the spare key to get in, only to realize Combeferre and Courfeyrac were in fact in the bedroom, and they had no intention of making this implicit, and turned directly around, walking right out the door.

But Feuilly is as level-headed as Combeferre and as hardworking as Enjolras is, and he thinks the presence may be calming. Bahorel, he's not sure about, but he's running out of options, and so he calls back the next day to say yes.

"But don't you guys only have two bedrooms?" he asks, clicking through flyer designs Musichetta has sent him on his laptop, as he hears the ginger man sigh over the phone.

"Ah," says Feuilly, pausing. "We; one of the bedrooms is, well, vacant now."

Oh. Apparently, all of the friends Enjolras has been watching stare at each other with heart eyes for years are finally figuring their shit out, and on their own, too. He doesn't press, though, knowing Feuilly is usually shy about such relationships.

He shows up the next week to move in, and he's quite thankful for Bahorel's tall, stalky build as he helps him move his stuff into the apartment. It isn't much, but it's enough to be a pain hauling up the stairs.

The first few days go smoothly as Enjolras unpacks, until, he realizes he forgot to account for the company Bahorel keeps. Such as Grantaire, who starts showing up for dinner every other night. Rather needless to say, it's a bit tense. For his credit, Enjolras tries to avoid him, but they run into each other in the kitchen and it takes nearly thirty seconds before they're arguing about the meat industry.

Apparently, Grantaire is why Bahorel doesn't keep alcohol in the house, which really only Feuilly regrets, as Enjolras knows himself to be a notorious lightweight, anyways, and doesn't much enjoy the stuff. The last time he got drunk was Courfeyrac's doing, rather unsurprisingly, when they went out for drinks when they both got into law school.

Courfeyrac had dragged him back to Combeferre the next morning, while Enjolras groaned about sunlight, both not a morning person and hungover, while Courfeyrac laughed and held up his fingers, yelling, "8 shots! 8 shots, 'Ferre!"

Bahorel and Feuilly do a lot of glancing at each other when Enjolras and Grantaire end up arguing, and mutinously, Enjolras believes, they one night abandon him, having gone on a last minute "date", apparently without telling Grantaire, as well, and Enjolras ends up trying to watch William Shatner play an idealist Captain Kirk while Grantaire quips and jokes and drives him mad.

He doesn't really understand why Grantaire just doesn't go home, and so what if Enjolras notices that he's covered in paint like always, and his eyes look quite green today, and he smells quite nice.

When Enjolras and Combeferre were flatmates, they would watch Star Trek together, as the medical student enjoyed the show as well, but recently Enjolras has become used to watching it by himself. Which, still, he prefers to Grantaire's constant remarks.

Although, in Grantaire's defense, the episode they're watching is Plato's Stepchildren, and Grantaire doesn't even say anything, just looks at Enjolras incredulously, when Kirk is made to be ridden around like a horse.

"If you would just notice how they're trying to convey privilege," Enjolras begins, trying to redirect Grantaire's attention, who simply stares at him as Spock begins to cry onscreen.

Enjolras huffs, and stays quiet until the final scene of the episode, when he cannot stop himself from commenting, "I was thinking perhaps we could use this in the anti-ableism campaign we were planning, although I'm sure you don't care about that much."

Grantaire rolls his eyes, which both have already done much of that night, and says, "Care is a strong word, Apollo." Enjolras grimaces at the nickname as Grantaire continues, "If you think, that as a person with a plethora of mental health issues, who lives with a physically disabled, mentally ill person, and a man with a chronic illness, that I don't care, you might be wrong. If you think I'm going to be participating in your ridiculously naïve campaign, then you are indeed very wrong."

"You're ridiculous," Enjolras murmurs, not taking his eyes off the screen, entirely too tired for any proper argument. "If I repulse you so, you should know I'm trying to get a job. Once I do, you won't have to see me and my hope for humanity so often, so be looking forward to that."

"If you're looking for a job," Grantaire says, as the credits roll, "why don't you just apply at the Musain? They've got an opening."

Enjolras looks at him incredulously.

"Montparnasse got arrested again."

"For what, this time?" The blond asks, clearing his hair out of his eyes.

"Pirating music," Grantaire says flatly, looking affronted. "Theft, Enjolras, what else?"

"Sorry I asked," Enjolras mumbles, turning away again.  
••••••••••••  
Enjolras makes his way to the Café Musain the next morning, greeted by a short woman with willowy white-blond hair and a smile so real it hurts.

"Enjolras!" Cosette exclaims. "It's a bit early for you, isn't it? Even if you're coming in to study, you usually don't come in until almost noon, and it's summer."

She's bright like the sun, and it's just too damn early in the morning.

"I heard you guys had an opening," he says. The Café is run by Cosette's father, Jean something, which shows how much Enjolras knows. Les Amis de l'ABC have their weekly meetings there, which is how Cosette and some of the other waitresses got involved in the activist group.

Éponine, her skin tanned from the summer, swings up behind Cosette, asking, "What's Pretty Boy doing here?" She's got a tray under one arm, mocha powder in her dark hair, and Enjolras sees the familiar cursive scrawl of her tattoo on her shoulder; two names; her siblings, she's said before. That's why she works here; unlike most of them, she's not persuing college, just working to support her younger brother.

"Enjolras wants to apply for the opening," Cosette says politely.

Éponine looks him up and down, and says, "Well, I guess he'd be good for business."

"Did somebody say Pretty?" comes a soft voice, and Jehan approaches, long hair braided as usual, baggy sweater covered by a dirty apron. They smile at Enjolras, seemingly happy to see him, and Cosette repeats what she told Éponine.

"He's pretty enough to bring in some more young customers, he'd be good for business," Jehan says, and Éponine discreetly high-fives them.

A few minutes later, he meets Cosette's father, who hires him almost immediately, although Enjolras is rather sure he has absolutely no skills in this particular area. They all start training him that day, and he comes home covered in chocolate, flour, and mocha powder.

Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet are over, as well as Grantaire. They're all piled on the couch, watching some movie.

Grantaire winks as he passes, and says, "Guess it worked out, Apollo?"

Enjolras ignores him in favor of going and passing out in his room.  
••••••  
On Monday nights, Grantaire, Éponine, and surprisingly, Cosette, come over to watch wrestling with Bahorel. The WWE kind, specifically, and Enjolras isn't sure why Grantaire is here, because even he declares how fake and awful the show is.

The songs and lights are flashy and gaudy and it's a complete assault on the senses, really, but Cosette and Éponine get so involved in the action that they're both standing, and the blond woman shouts and swears. Bahorel only asks them to quiet down because Feuilly is sleeping in the other room, after triple-shifts.

"Why is he only wearing a t-shirt and jeans?" Enjolras asks, pointing to a wrestler onscreen.

Bahorel rolls his eyes, and Cosette looks downright offended. There's something about gimmicks and something called "kayfabe" they lecture him about, and... And an asylum, or something? Enjolras isn't really sure.

Éponine cheers when the "Divas" come on, and it boggles Enjolras how she can cheer for the blatant displays of misogyny being shoved in his face at the moment.

"I for one," Éponine sighs, "would love to be put in the bank statement."

"What's the--?" Enjolras starts, but Cosette shushes him.

"You do not talk when Sasha Banks makes her entrance, Enjolras," Cosette says, deadly serious. Enjolras isn't sure what to make of it. Or any of it. He ends up arguing with Grantaire about objectification, anyways.  
•••••••  
To rectify the Monday night gatherings, Enjolras has Combeferre and Courf over on Friday to watch Star Trek. He invites Joly as well, who's also a fan, who comes, which means so do Bossuet and Musichetta, and of course, Grantaire. He tries to get Marius over, but he says something about trying to see Cosette.

Amok Time, in hindsight, may not have been the best episode choice.

"Wait," Grantaire says, laughing, "Spock has to do what?"

"It's... This thing, on Vulcan, every seven years--" Enjolras has no chance of finishing his sentence.

"Wait, he's going to die if he doesn't--?" Joly starts, and Bossuet guffaws, and says something about how even he isn't that unlucky. Or lucky. Enjolras isn't sure which.

"Wait, he's married?!" Musichetta exclaims, her curls swaying as she jolts forward to get a better view of the screen. Courfeyrac is grinning and Combeferre just looks sorry.

"Why doesn't he just hook up with the Captain dude?" Grantaire asks, as if people haven't been asking that question since 1966.

The episode continues with similar interruptions, ("he was how old?" "Is that his grandma?" "Wait, what?"), until the end, when Grantaire exclaims, "So. I like the doctor dude. And Spock was definitely displaying emotion right there."  
•••••••••  
Work goes well at the Musain, and it fits well into his schedule, considering Enjolras spends so much of his time there anyways. The weeks pass, and the weekly screenings of the two epically different shows continue, and their respective numbers grow, all still trying to fit on Bahorel's faded old couch.

It's the last week of August, and Enjolras has planned a marathon of Star Trek to celebrate the upcoming 50th anniversary in September, and all the people that should be there have arrived. And more.

He tries to ask Bahorel why Éponine, Jehan, Marius, and Cosette are there, to which Bahorel replies, "SummerSlam."

"What now?"

All too quickly, the larger man is moving for the TV.

"Wait, I thought wrestling was only tomorrow!" Enjolras says, confused.

"Dude," Bahorel says, quirking a brow. "It's a payperview."

"But," Enjolras huffs, "do you have to watch it now?!"

There's suddenly a firm grip on his shoulder, and he turns his head to see Cosette, who says, "Enjolras. SummerSlam."

"I would listen to her, dude," Marius says, looking fearful.

"But," Enjolras tries again, but then Bahorel is starting the program and saying something about Renee Young and asylums and some dude named Seth Rollins, and something about being "over."

So, Enjolras does the mature thing, and sulks in the corner. Unfortunately, when all of his friends are together, things tend to get rowdy, and soon enough Courfeyrac and Jehan are pulling him into the living room, and he has no choice but to watch as his friends scream and yell over pre-determined matches. The wrestlers do have to work pretty hard, he supposes. It must still take some large amount of skill.

He retires, at some point to his room, and if he hears a knock, and lets a certain artist in, and Feuilly comes in a few minutes later looking for his binder, and declares a celebration must be thrown, because "dear lord in heaven, the two idiots finally sucked face," well, Enjolras can deal with that. And so can Grantaire, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as you can see, that happened.  
> Let me know if it worked in any way, shape, or form.


End file.
